jumanjifandomcom-20200213-history
Who Am I?
Who Am I? is the 36th Episode of the Jumanji animated series. It is the last episode to feature Van Pelt. Plot On a rainy day, Peter is practicing baseball inside but isn't doing a good job so Judy gives him a few tips. After Peter accidentally shatters the attic window, Judy pockets a baseball and they decide to play Jumanji. Peter rolls and gets the clue "mirrors reflect, but not what's inside, problems are solved from the other's side" before the two are sucked into Jumanji again. The two arrive in a beautiful day in Jumanji with a rainbow, but the rainbow changes into a lightning ball that starts chasing them. It scoops them up, but drops them off again and they discover that they've changed bodies. Van Pelt approaches them and scared they escape over a gorge on a piece of wood and a vine. They run into a lion but it doesn't chase them, however, antelopes sounding and acting like lions do. They get chased up a tree and remain there until the antelope/lions leave and encounter a bird that sounds like a frog and Judy realizes that the lightning ball jumbled up a lot of Jumanji so everything is in different bodies. They encounter Alan, but he lures them into one of Van Pelt's traps and reveals he is Van Pelt in Alan's body. At Van Pelt's lodge they try to escape and fail, but are rescued by Alan in Van Pelt's body. Van Pelt chases them but they escape and blow up his house. The three decide to follow the path of the lightning ball and come across many switched beings including switched giraffes and snakes and Slick who's been switched with a chimp. Slick reveals he sold Ibsen the Tri-Jumiante Prism, something that can switch things around and Alan and the kids realize that that's probably what's behind everything. They decide to head to Ibsen's lab and end up confronted by Van Pelt, but Peter knocks him out and Judy ties him up. Using Slick's blueprints of Ibsen's lab, the group manages to infiltrate it. They get caught in a trap and Ibsen reveals he did all of this on purpose, but Judy manages to activate the Prism using Peter's baseball to throw a curveball that activates it and switches everyone around again. This time, Peter's Slick, the chimp's Judy, Judy's the chimp and Ibsen's Peter. Judy quickly switches on the Prisim again, but accidentally breaks the on-off lever. The Prisim explodes, destroying Ibsen's lab, but sending a wave of energy across Jumanji that restores everything to normal, except for Ibsen who's accidentally switched with a rat. Peter now knows how to do a curve-ball and as Judy used that in Peter's body to turn the machine on, their problems were solved along with their clue, sending them home. At home, Peter uses the curve-ball to win a game for his little league team. Gallery Jumanji TV Lion.jpg|Peter (Judy) uncovers a Lion (Antelope). Category:Episodes